Cosas de la Vida
by Antonia.Beatriz
Summary: ¿Que te puede deparar la vida si vives con temor? según Bella nada, pero y si recibe un poco de ayuda del el maravilloso Edward?
1. Capitulo 1 : La vida

**Los personajes no me perteneces sino a la Imaginativa Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía **

Capitulo 1: La vida

Bella POV

- Hola Bella- levanto la vista al reconocer la voz de mi amiga -¿Qué haces?- pregunta sentándose frente a mi.

-Hola rose...nada solo reviso unos trabajos de los nuevos pos... ¿Y tu que haces aquí?- al darme cuenta que Rose no venia muy a menudo a la escuela.

- Estoy aquí porque Demetri me llamo para ayudarlo con las nuevas modelos que tienen aires de divas ya sabes- Rosalie era una renombrada modelo y muchas veces ayudaba a Demetri "el maestro del modelaje" como le gustaba que le llamaran ya que Rose era una modelo muy sencilla pero con una fama fuera de los limites- y quise pasar a saludar a mi mejor amiga para invitarla a mi próximo desfile pero esta ves soy una de las inspiraciones

-¿en serio? Y ¿Cuándo es? – pregunte ordenando las fotografías.

- El viernes Jasper y yo te iremos a buscar cerca de las 8 ¿te parece?

-Mejor dicho afortunada es Alice Cullen y en tan caso la afortunada soy yo, hay muchas modelos que les encantaría estar en mi lugar.

-Te veo muy emocionada, estoy feliz por ti

-Gracias Bella bueno entonces el viernes a las 8 no lo olvides y como siempre es formal

-De acuerdo- sonreí y nos despedimos a los minutos después tocan a mi puerta y se asoma Paul, mi asistente.

- Bella, llamo la secretaria del Sr. Black quiere verla hoy en su casa en la tarde – sonriendo como siempre.

-Llama y diles que estaré ahí alrededor de las 4- durante los 2 últimos años que Paul a trabajando conmigo ha demostrado ser muy eficiente con sus 23 años nunca pierde su alegría pero sin dejar de lado su seriedad cuando es necesaria.-Gracias Paul.

¿Qué querría ahora Billy? pensé. Billy Black suspire al pensar en el , era el mejor amigo de mi padre y mi tutor legal fue la primera persona cercana que había tenido luego de la muerte de mi padre y el abandono de mi madre por un tipo que era su jefe para variar, como decía Rene "mi tipo nunca han sido los pobretones estoy hecha para ser la mujer de un gran empresario" esas palabras nunca les encontré sentido dado que nunca fuimos "pobretones" Charlie Swan era un gran detective de el FBI pero creo que siempre supo que mi madre no me quería;1º fui un error de calculo y 2º porque Rene no era no tenia el lado maternal muy desarrollado. Por eso cuando yo tenia 18 años, mi padre murió de un infarto, Billy me confiesa que mi padre lo declaro como mi tutor legal si algo se sucediera y de la existencia de una cuenta a mi nombre la cual tenia un monto bastante elevado como para que mi madre dijera que éramos pobretones cosa que mi madre en ese momento no supo y se fue con Phil, su jefe, solo se entero cuando mi sueño se hizo realidad y me convertí en una escritora de fama, éxito y mucha fortuna.

Así es soy Bella Swan la famosa escritora de muchas novelas, y dueña mayoritaria de una escuela de Artes Artísticas donde Billy era mi socio ya que no quiso que me llevara todo el peso de lo que seria llevar una empresa así ya que no era la única sede teníamos alrededor de toda Europa, donde se enseñaba fotografía, también música, baile y modelaje. Donde por lo general asistían jóvenes talentos para la perfeccionamiento de sus dones como le gustaba decir a Billy. Pero recientemente también teníamos un proyecto en mente el del teatro.

- Bella... – la voz de Paul por el intercomunicador me saco de mi sueño- Demetri quiere verte hay problemas con una modelo… otra vez.

-Para variar... voy enseguida- Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí a Paul- Prepárame una aspirina para cuando vuelva... lo necesitare-ambos reímos por que conocíamos los atraque de histeria de Demetri pero era bueno en lo que hacia por eso estaba aquí.

Edward POV

-Señor Cullen, la señorita Alice al teléfono ¿lo trasfiero?- la voz de su secretaria lo saco de su trabajo, ¿Qué quería su hermana ahora? Si era una de sus fiestas ni crea que aceptaría ser una vez más de ser blanco de todas las solteronas incluso las casadas poco satisfechas, estaba arto de todo eso.

-Si Jane trasfiérela – a los pocos segundos tenia a su alegre hermanita al teléfono- Hola enana-la salude lo mas animadamente posible

- Hola hermanito lindo ¿Cómo estas?- conocía tan bien a su hermana que supuso que algo quería y eso por lo general era muy malo para mi

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- la verdad no quería hablar con ella esta concentrado en una nueva adquisición inmobiliaria.

-Solo quería que comiéramos juntos ¿te parece?- con su voz de "soy buena" que solo un tonto creería.

- Lo siento Alice pero tengo mucho trabajo y… -trate de disculparme pero me interrumpió como siempre

-¡Edward Cullen no me hagas ir por ti!- grito en mi oído mi hermanita menor- sabes que soy muy capaz de sacarte de tu linda oficina de una oreja- y como sabia que era verdad solo pude aceptar.

-Genial te espero en el "Maccino" a la una te quiero hermanito, nos vemos- y sin mas colgó. Y como siempre que quería pedirme algo me invitaba a un restaurante de comida italiana.

Luego de algunas horas Jane se asoma en mi oficina.

-Sr. Cullen me voy a comer.

- ¿Tan tarde es? – al mirar mi reloj me doy cuenta de que solo tenia 30 min. para llegar al encuentro con mi hermana- Rayos mejor me marcho. Gracias Jane.

Al llegar al restaurante milagrosamente con 5 min. adelantados veo a mi linda hermana entrando al local.

-¡Alice!- grite para que entráramos juntos

-¡Edward! Que bueno verte- dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí para abrazarme

Entramos y luego de una conversación muy amena Alice me confiesa en porque de su invitación a comer efectivamente quería que asistiera aun otro de sus desfiles.

-Vamos Edward no me hagas esto… -y de nuevo coloco sus pucheros.

-Alice asistiré a ese desfile pero no te prometo si me quedarme a la fiesta.

-Pero es lo más importante, es donde se ven todas las reacciones y necesitare tu apoyo, por favor Edward sabes que antes contaba con mamá pero como esta de crucero con papá…

-De acuerdo Alice- estaba demasiado agotado. Iré a tu desfile y a tu fiesta- Alice esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Flechazo?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la Imaginativa Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía**

Capitulo 2: ¿Flechazo?

Bella POV

Luego del altercado con la modelo que se creía diva y darle una reprimenda junto con una advertencia de expulsión, ya que no era la primera vez, quede con almorzar con Rose, la cual insistió en que fuéramos de compras para encontrar algo apropiado para el desfile. Me contó que Jasper nuestro amigo esta saliendo con una chica, pero no quería decirnos quien seria. Pero que pronto la conoceríamos eso nos dejo a ambas en estado de ascuas.

Deje a Rose en el estacionamiento me dirigí a mi auto, un descapotable verde oscuro, un mercedes, regalo de Billy ,con la ayuda de Rose, me gustaba el colo,r pero casi nunca le sacaba en techo me sentía expuesta. Me subí y tome rumbo a casa de Billy.

Estaba llegando, cuando frente a su hermosa casa roja vi una ambulancia y pensé lo peor, me apresuré a estacionar y salí corriendo al ver salir a Irina, su secretaria, seguida por Billy en un camilla, inconsciente, junto con 2 paramédicos.

- O por Dios ¿Que paso?-estaba ahora yo al borde de la histeria

- Tuvo otro infarto- dijo Irina luego de terminar de hablar con uno de los paramédicos.

- ¿Otro? O por Dios... llama a Jacob y avísale

-Pero Srta. Swan el Sr. Black se enojara.- dijo algo más asustada

- No te preocupes por eso solo llámale y avísale ... yo voy con el- me acerque al paramédico que estaba a punto de subir en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia.-¿A que hospital lo llevan?-pregunte.

- Al Hospital Central

- De acuerdo los sigo -me apure a entrar en el auto y seguir a la ambulancia.

Luego de llamar a Paul para que pospusiera mis citas de la tarde para otro día y de la llamada de Irina para decirme que Jacob esta de camino, la espera fue horrible esta que aún enfermera salio donde vi que entraron a Billy, se me había partido en corazón verlo tan vulnerable.

- ¿Familiares de Billy Black?- casi salte de mi asiento al escuchare su nombre.

- Yo, ¿Cómo esta él?- de verdad estaba muy asustada, no creo que soporte otra perdida.

- Esta fuera de peligro, ¿Es ustedes algún familiar?

- Si, bueno no, es mi tutor legal y un gran amigo ¿Lo puede ver?

- Claro pero solo un momento, esta dormido, ¿Se a puesto en contacto con algún familiar directo?

- Si claro, están de camino- y me dispuse en camino donde me indico la enfermera que se encontraba Billy.

Al entrar vi a Billy que estaba despertando.

-¡Hey! menudo susto me diste- dije con algunas lagrimas en los ojos que esta a punto de derramar.

- Lo siento pequeña.

- Lo único que debes sentir, es el no habérmelo dicho antes - dije lo mas calmada que puede para no alterarlo..

- No quería preocuparte... y en tal caso ya seguí los consejos del doctor- de verdad se veía cansado.

-¿Cuál? ¿El trabajar mas duro?- dije con ironía.

- No, Bella, pequeña…vendí todos mis negocios y eso incluye las acciones de la escuela solo me quede con la viña. El medico dice que me haría bien vivir en el campo

Esa noticia no me la esperaba pero trate de que mi rostro no notase mi reacción en ese momento solo importaba la salud de Billy.

-No te preocupes eso no importa lo que importa es tu salud, ¿por que no descansas un poco te parece?

- Pero antes dime que no llamaste a mi hijo Jacob - ¿Por qué quería ocultarlo?

- ¿acaso tienes otro hijo? lo siento, cariño,- sabia que le gustaba que lo tratara así- pero tuve que hacerlo, ahora descansa.

que te quiero como una hija Bella

- Lo se Billy yo también te quiero como un padre

Edward POV

-Te divertirás, créeme, se de que hablo- mi hermanita de verdad estaba muy entusiasmada con su desfile. Había estado toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde en su taller, solo había ido a casa para cambiarse de ropa, era muy dedicada en su trabajo.

- Eso espero- murmure más para mi que para ella.

En el local predestinado para el desfile el gran salón del Hotel Hitz, las luces de los frash casi me cegaron, con Alice de mi brazo entramos ella iba con uno de sus propias creación un vestido amarillo opaco que resaltaba sus ojos claros.

-Edward Cullen aquí por favor, ¿Quién es tu buena conquista?- como siempre los parazzis nos seguían a Alice por ser una gran diseñadora de moda y a mi, por ser según varias revistas como uno de los solteros mas codiciados, solo tenia treinta y dos años y ¿ ya me querían casar? no gracias, me gustaba mi soltería.

- Yo no tengo conquistas solo salgo como las personas normales – sigue los más educadamente que pueda- Gracias.

Cuando me estaba acomodando en la primera fila uno de los beneficios de ser hermano de la diseñadora, sentí como un impulso mirar hacia enfrente, mas allá de la pasarela. Y entonces la vi, con un vestido azul opaco que se adecuaba perfectamente a sus curvas y su cabello marrón recogido en un peinado algo complicado, pero no fue su cuerpo el que me dejo mudo, fueron sus ojos color chocolate los que me hipnotizaron, nos quedamos mirando por unos breves segundos hasta que otro hombre le toco el hombro para que se sentaran ¿Seria su novio? Y ¿Por qué me importaba tanto si lo era o no? Luego empezaron a bajar la intensidad de las luces y empezó el desfile. A lo largo del este yo no pude dejar de mirar de vez en cuando en la dirección de esos hermosos ojos chocolate, y aunque las modelos eran muy hermosas no tomaron mi atención, aunque hubo una que saludo en dirección de la mujer que capto mi atención

Podría sonar cliché pero me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero cuando intente resolver mi duda anunciaban el término del desfile, y mi hermanita saliendo a la pasarela, me puse de pie y aplaudí a mi hermana y esta me lanzo un beso.

Eso es Alice conocía a cada una de las modelos quizás sabría quien había saludado a la dueña de mi inquietud. Lo único malo seria la reacción de Alice, pero es la única opción para conocerla.

**Espero que les allá gustado**

**Dejen Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la Imaginativa Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía**

Capitulo 3: ¿Coincidencia?

Bella POV

-Estuviste grandiosa- dijimos Jasper y yo al unísono.

- Bella estas preciosa- Rose como siempre esta exagerando.-

- Sabes que es mentira, pero gracias - esta un poco desanimada había tenido una semana muy agitada, por las mañanas trabajaba en el instituto y el las tardes me pasara a hablar con Billy, no fue hasta ayer que pudo dormir todo la tarde, ya que lo dieron de alta y Jacob se lo llevara a su viña a las afuera de la cuidad.

- A que no adivinas quien no despegaba los ojos de Bella- Jasper como siempre exagerado pero el recuerdo de esos ojos pardos provoco un estremecimiento en mi espalda, la verdad solo fueron unos segundos pero fue suficiente para despertar en mi un deseo que no sentía desde la universidad-. El mismísimo Edward Cullen.

- Bueno no me sorprende, Bella es muy hermosa- de nuevo Rose y sus halagos exagerados.

- Rosalie Brandon ¿verdad? – no lo podía creer era la mismísima Alice Cullen

- Srta. Cullen, ¿Todo Bien?- Rose fue la que respondió pero me sorprendió ver a Jasper en estado de shock.

- Lámame Alice… por… - callo de pronto al ver a Jasper – O por Dios…Jasper...Jasper Hale

- Alice- digo Jasper como sin creerlo - porque no me dijiste que eras Alice Cullen

- Lo siento, n-no me atrevía, p-pero pensé que lo sabias, y-ya sabes las revistas y cosas así.-La verdad me sentía sobrando y Rose pensó lo mismo por la forma en que miraba la escena- pero me da gusto verte aquí – digo Alice con un tono mas tímido.

- A mi igual. Chicas ella es de quien les hable el otro día. – Dijo dirigiéndose a nosotras- Alice ellas son mis mejores amigas como una familia, aunque ya conoces a Rosalie y ella es Isabella Swan.

- Bella solo dile Bella- repetí Jasper sabia que no me gustaba el Isabella lo encontraba algo anticuado. Yo solo puede asentir.

- Un gusto conocerlas. ¿Has estado hablando de mi?- pregunta tímidamente Alice con los ojos iluminados.

- Bella me acompañas al tocador- Rose, mi salvadora y la de Jasper.

-Claro, vamos- y los alejamos de ellos y nos dirigimos al tocador.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-digo Rose a penas vio que no hubiera nadie en el tocador- ¡ESE IDIOTA HA ESTADO SALIEDO CON LA MEJOR DISEÑADORA DEL MUNDO!

"Sin contar con el hecho de que es la hermana del soltero mas codiciado de todo el mundo" dije para mis adentros

-Rose cálmate, Jasper no sabia que Alice, era la famosa diseñadora Alice Cullen

-Eso es cierto- reconoció un poco mas calmada.

Luego nos estábamos retocando el labial cuando mi amiga sale con una de sus ideas locas que según ella son maestras.

- Alice te puede presentar al guapetón que tiene por hermano- dijo alzando las cejas, ahí estaba otra vez, mi Cupido personal haciendo de las suyas.

- Rose si te ocurra decir algo parecido o igual nuevamente…- no podía creer que luego de todos los intentos fallidos de Rose por encontrarme pareja siga con su, según ella "misión mas importante" ya que de ella estaba casi lista. Rose estaba comprometida con, mi editor, Rose creía que esa una forma de retribución ya que yo los presente.

- Pero Bella…

- Nada de peros. Y punto final, no tengo tiempo para andas pensando en hombres y menos el ese Edwin- dije su nombre mal a propósito para que vea que no tengo interés en el, aunque mi cuerpo puede demostrar lo contrario.

-¡Es Edward! Y Bella tienes que superar lo de Sam… se que te dolió que te dejara por ir de aventuras a Rusia pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tienes derecho a ser feliz y…

- Rose, basta, esto no es por Sam- no me gustaba mentir pero era necesario - y mejor volvamos a la fiesta. Además no creo que yo sea su tipo, no soy ni modelo ni actriz, ni nada de lo que se acerque a lo que el esta acostumbrado y no creo que un hombre arrogante que se jura play boy… y…y derrite a todas las mujeres con una mirada tan profunda como el mar…- lo ultimo lo dije pensando en esos ojos casi azules.-

-De acuerdo o yo estoy alucinando o a ti te gusto Edward Cullen y no lo quieres admitir - me digo Aguantando la risa.

- Bueno quizás lo encuentre algo atractivo, pero eso no quita nada de lo que dije antes y no lo voy a repetir Edward Cullen no es mi tipo. – y "yo no soy su tipo" pensé.

Edward POV

No he podido olvidar lo que paso esa noche desde que vi esos ojos que me hipnotizaron hasta cuando por fin escuche su nombre.

- No me creerás, Jasper acompañado de su amiga vinieron a ver a Rosalie- mi hermana se había encontrado con su "casi novio".- ¿Adivina quien es la amiga?

- ¿Amiga?- ¿acaso Alice estaba hablando de mi diosa?

- ¿Cómo era?...em – estaba deseosa de escuchar su nombre – Isabella Swan creo, si Isabella pero le gusta mas Bella.

- Bella… - mi voz fue casi un susurro. Mi diosa tenía un nombre hermoso Bella.

- Y no me creerás si te digo que ella es la mismísima Enna! - aquel nombre me resultaba vagamente familiar

- ¿Enna?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, la famosa autora de novelas de vampiros, ya sabes las que me encantan. Vamos Edward es mi autora favorita, aun no creo que le allá conocido y adivina que me prometió darme su ultimo libro "Beso Profundo" ¡autografiado! Y me invito a su lanzamiento. ¿Acaso no es emocionante?

-Si mucho Alice soy feliz por ti.- dije sinceramente.

- Señor Cullen... el señor McCarthy esta aquí - la voz de mi secretaria me trago al presente.

- Dile que pase, gracias Jane.

- ¡Hey amigo! ¿Cómo va todo? – siempre tan alegre.

- Bien…creo… ayer llamaron mis padres.

-¿Algún problema con Esme o Carlisle?

- No ninguno ahora están en china imagina a mi madre en la gran muralla solo te mandaron saludos- luego reímos ambos ya que sabíamos cuando le gustaba a mi madre la cultura china.

- Emmett mira –continúe-tengo un problema y tu eres mi mejor amigo, necesito saber como encontrar a alguien.

-Es trabajo o es un mujer...jajá jajá – al ver mi cara seria dejo de reír - ¡Ups! es serio ¿sabes su nombre?

-No lo se,- no me quería delatar aun- pero es hermosa no creo que la conozcas la vi en el desfile de Alice, es amiga de una de las modelos, apropósito de modelos aun no me presentas a tu prometida, ¿Cuándo la conoceré?

- Bueno ahora que creo que esta fuera de peligro contigo ¿te parece si cenamos el miércoles?

-Jajaja que chistoso Emmett – digo con ironía- no se si pueda, tengo intenciones de investigar quien es la dueña de esos ojos achocolatados que produce que me pierda en...

- uuu si estas flechado – Emmett y sus bromas le trajeron a tierra- nunca te había escuchado hablar así Edward, pero me alegro por ti, y cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias amigo, lo tendré en cuenta.

- Bueno entonces ¿el miércoles? ¿cena?

- De acuerdo—al fin confirmare si de verdad se le cae la baba como dice mi hermana cuando esta con su prometida, será divertido de ver ¿llevo la cámara?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste<strong>

**Dejen Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: El encuentro

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la Imaginativa Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía**

Capitulo 4: El encuentro

Bella POV

-Si Heidi, el martes a las 13:00 no faltare lo prometo.

-Gracias Bella, serás una gran inspiración para mis chicos.

- De acuerdo nos vemos

Estaba tan cansada no había podido dormir en todo el fin de semana, a mitad de la noche se despertaba sudando y agitada teniendo pesadillas con ese Señor "Soy un idiota orgulloso", lo detestaba por eso, pero así era. Lo deseaba no era una mojigata, conocía las reacciones de su cuerpo y con solo recordar como la había mirado durante todo el desfile le provocaba un escalofríos.

-Srta. Swan su editor esta aquí.

-Gracias Paul que pase.- de inmediato me levante para recibirlo.

-¿Cómo esta mi escritora estrella favorita?- como siempre tan alegre Emmett.

-Bien Emm, ¿qué tal tu día?- dije antes de abrazarlo o mejor dicho de que casi me estrangulara, este chico de verdad que tiene energía.- Emm me asfixias.

-Lo siento, pues estoy excelentemente bien, pero parece que tu no tanto eh ¿pasa algo?- siempre tan intuitivo

-Emm, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista…?- pregunte como que no quiere la cosa.

-Oh por Dios, esto no lo creo, ¿Isabella Swan se enamoro? Tengo que llamar a los medios- esto último lo dijo sacando su celular.

-Emmett, no es chistoso, deja ese celular ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo, pero esto me lo explicas.- a veces parecía mujer.

- Nada solo era una pregunta inocente – Creo que debo aprender a silenciar mis pensamientos

- Emm, de acuerdo – no creo que de verdad me creyera – tenemos que planificar el lanzamiento de "Beso profundo", ¿te parece dentro de 2 semanas?

-Si, perfecto, solo espero que Billy pueda venir – de verdad que quiero a ese viejo porfiado.

-¿Cómo está? – dijo Emmett con tono preocupado, él también estimaba mucho a Billy.

- Pues si sigue las indicaciones al pie de la letra, creo que bien. Jacob se encargara de todo, ya está en la viñedo con él.

-Vamos Bells ¡arriba el ánimo! Que te tengo una invitación – dijo un Emmett muy animado.

- ¿Invitación? – Esto es raro – Espero que no sea otro te tus intentos con Rose de encontrarme pareja por que si es así… – dije poniendo mi cara más amenazante que tenía, no quería que sucediera lo inevitable.

-No, no es eso – me interrumpió – Es una cena con Rose y mi mejor amigo. Y quiero que tú también vengas.

- ¿Prometes que no quieres emparejarme?

- Lo prometo, y aparte creo que mi amigo ya le gusta alguien.

-Bueno eso me deja mas tranquila.

-¡Genial! Entonces el miércoles esta reservado – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Hay Emmett, tú nunca cambias.

Edward POV

-Entonces es un hecho, felicidades Sr. Cullen por su nueva adquisición. – dijo mi tan protocolar abogado

-Gracias Aro. Y te he dicho miles de veces, dime Edward.

-Lo profiero así, pero gracias. Con respecto a sus nuevas acciones, ¿Desea que planifique una reunión con la dueña mayoritaria Sr. Cullen?

- Si, dale los datos a Jane y ella se encargara de todo.

- Como guste Sr., bueno eso es todo, que tengo buena tarde

-Gracias Aro – y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Bueno eso es todo, otro punto para Edward—me encanta decir eso – son las…- mire mi reloj – las 7 pm ¡rayos la cena!. Emmett me matara si llego tarde.

Bella POV

Estaba tarde, rayos Rose me asesinara, ¡aaah! como odio los estacionamientos. Cuando por fin puede estacionar, me dirigí al restaurant donde me reuniría con Rose y Emmett. Le di mi nombre al Maitre y me dirigió a una mesa algo apartada donde estaban mis amigos y… el amigo de Emmett debe ser.

- Lamento la demora. Dimitri me retraso. – dije a penas me vieron llegar, salude a Rose y a Emmett y luego lo vi... era él ¡Oh por Dios era él! ¿Qué hago, que hago? – Hola. – si que soy idiota

-Hola– o por Dios, ¿Cómo soportare esta noche si está a mi lado? Aunque parece un poco sorprendido

-Bella, él es Edward Cullen el mejor amigo de Emmett—dijo Rose como que no quiere la cosa, claro lo debió tener planeado.

-Edward, ella es Bella Swan, la mejor amiga de Rose y uno de mis clientes—dijo Emmett

-¿Clientes? – dijo el ojos-verdes

-Si, Bella es la famosa Enna, la escritora. – ¿Tiene que decirlo siempre que me presenta? Me di una sonrisa tímida.

-Eso explica porque se me hacia conocido tu nombre. – genial me reconocía, "genial", nótese el sarcasmos por favor.

La cena transcurrió casi, casi normal, ya saben, entre las bromas tontas de Emmett y la melodiosa risa de Edward. Estábamos llegando al postre cuando Rose y Emmett se ponen serios y nos miran.

-Bueno—comenzó Rose—la verdadera razón de invitarlos a los dos, es que con Emmett hemos decidido que…. —genial suspenso….

-Queremos que sean nuestros padrinos de boda. – finalizó Emmett

-¿Que? – dijimos Edward y yo al unísono, lo que provoco que nos miráramos automáticamente.

-Bueno, si les parece, claro—dijo una Rose muy asustada y decepcionada.

-No Rose, no me malinterpretes, claro que quiero será un honor, solo que me sorprendió.

-Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuve.

-Gracias Rose, también eres como una hermana para mi.

-De más esta decir, que yo también acepto, ¿estar en primera fila cuando mi mejor amigo se eche la soga al cuello? Eso hay que verlo.

-No todos tienen aversión al compromiso. Algunos si tienen sentimientos—si mal comentario, se daría cuenta que caí en la tentación de ver cada revista donde aparecía con una mujer distinta en cada una. – Rose ¿me acompañas? – dije luego de lanzarle una mirada de odio.

-Claro.

Edward POV

Estábamos muy animadamente conversando cuando escuche a un ángel.

- Lamento la demora, Dimitri me retraso. – dijo llegando a nuestra mesa saludo a Rose y a Emmett y luego me vio… sí que adoraba sus ojos. ¿Qué hago, que hago? – Hola. – y ¿Quién mierda es Dimitri?

-Hola – ¿no se te ocurre algo mejor? Eres un idiota Edward.

-Bella, él es Edward Cullen, el mejor amigo de Emmett—dijo Rose

-Edward, ella es Bella Swan, la mejor amiga de Rose y uno de mis clientes—dijo Emmett

-¿Clientes? – Dije, para que no se notara que estuve todos estos días leyendo sus libros.

-Si, Bella es la famosa Enna, la escritora. – cosa que ya sabia, pero no quería que ellos supieran. Y me regalo la sonrisa más linda del mundo.

-Eso explica porque se me hacia conocido tu nombre. –dije como que no quiere la cosa

La cena transcurrió normal, o eso creo, Emmett con sus bromas, me sorprendió que se controlara con Rose presente, ya que no hace eso con otras mujeres, bueno si con nuestras madres, su hermana pequeña y con mi hermana. Confieso que se me escapaba la mirada de ves en cuando para verla, como tomaba jugo, como llevaba la comida a su hermosa boca, como reía de las bromas de Emmett, pero lo peor es que creo que Rose se dio cuenta de mis miradas, por lo que me controle.

-Bueno—comenzó Rose—la verdadera razón de invitarlos a los dos, es que con Emmett hemos decidido que….

-Queremos que sean nuestros padrinos. – finalizo Emmett.

-¿Que? – dijimos Bella y yo al unísono, la mire y nuestras miradas chocaron.

-Bueno, si les parece, claro—dijo una Rose muy asustada y decepcionada.

-No Rose, no me malinterpretes, claro que quiero será un honor, solo que me sorprendió. – se apresuro a responde mi diosa personal ¿Por qué es tan buena?

-Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuve. – esto se esta volviendo muy emocional.

-Gracias Rose, también eres como una hermana para mi.

-De más esta decir, que yo también acepto, ¿estar en primera fila cuando mi mejor amigo se eche la soga al cuello? Eso hay que verlo. – era una broma, que siempre hacíamos con Emmett y Rose lo sabia.

-No todos tienen aversión al compromiso. Algunos si tienen sentimientos— creo que ella no esta conciente de nuestra broma interna. Inmediatamente se paro. – Rose ¿me acompañas? – creo que la jodi.

-Claro.

Luego de que se fueron a tocador seguramente, me atreví a hablar.

-¿y ahora que hice?

-No lo se, esta muy rara últimamente.

-Emmett, tengo que decirte algo, mejor dicho pedirte un favor—haber si me ayuda

-Dime.

-Es ella—logre decir

-¿Ella quien?

-La chica que te conté, la del desfile.

-¿Qué? – mmm… creo que no le gusto la idea. – ¿Bella? ¿Esa Bella?

–Si es ella. ¿Te molesta?

–Edward hay algo que tienes que saber. Bella es distintas a tus anteriores parejas... ella es…

–Lo sé, ella es especial.

–No Edward no lo entiendes, Bella ha pasado por muchas cosas que no te imaginarias y aparte, no creo que seas su tipo – ¡auch! eso si dolió.

–Pues dejemos que ella lo decida.

–Solo te pido que si ella se rehúsa a salir contigo, no insistas si es solo para un revolcón.

–No, Emmett no creo que esto sea solo para un revolcón, creo que ella es… es… – dije al ver esas curvas que se movían hacia la mesa.

–Si le haces daño, te mato. – lo dijo tan bajo que solo yo lo oí.

**Espero que les guste**

**Dejen Review :)**


	5. Capitulo 5: Verdades a medias

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la Imaginativa Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía**

Capitulo 5: Verdades a medias…

Rose POV

– Amor, apúrate ¡llegaremos tarde!

–La perfección lleva tiempo, cariño. – me encanta que sea así de impaciente, en todo aspecto.

–Pero llegaran antes y…– se calló a penas me vio, ¡ja! Lo sabía.

– Simplemente guau – se acerco y me beso, como lo amaba.

–Amor, llegaremos tarde – dije luego de tomar aire, mientras besaba mi cuello

– Valdrá la pena. – este Emmett nunca cambiara.

– Ya, ¡basta! Tengo hambre – le dije haciendo un puchero.

– Bueno, pero la debes – los pucheros siempre resultan.

¡Lo sabia! Edward se quedo flechado de Bella, ¡no le despego los ojos de encima en toda la cena! Que poco disimulado.

Cuando les preguntamos si querían ser nuestros padrinos, tuve un poco de miedo, pensé que dirían que no, más por Edward que por Bella, ella nunca me decepcionaría lo sé. Pero la broma de la supuesta aversión al matrimonio de Edward, no le cayó muy bien a Bella, así que está empeñada en que nunca se casara, según ella por voluntad propia. No entiendo porque no me quiere contar lo que de verdad pasó con Sam.

Eh tratado de encontrarle pareja desde que descarto ese idiota, pero aun así es reacia a tener una relación que dure más de 1 mes. Espero que con Edward sea diferente. Espero que ÉL sea diferente. Creo que tendré una charla con Emmett sobre ese tipo. Nadie le hará daño a Bella otra vez, como que me llamo Rosalie Florence Hale, futura señora McCarthy.

Emmett POV

Creo que después de todo la cena estuvo bien, aunque claro la confesión de Edward me dejo un poco choqueado, después de todo se que Bella no lo paso muy bien luego de dejar a Sam. Solo espero que Edward no le haga daño; se que él mismo aún no está recuperado… quizás entre ellos de sanen sus heridas.

– ¿Amor? – Me senté en el sillón y la miré– Háblame de Edward.

–Pues que quieres que te diga– sabia por donde iba la cosa– Es por Bella ¿verdad?

–Sabes que no te puedo mentir. Si es por Bella. La estuvo mirando toda la cena, y es el tipo que la miraba en el desfile de Alice Cullen.

–Si lo sé, es la hermana de Edward.

–Si lo sé, la enana es de lo más simpática. Pero dime, ¿crees que Edward este de verdad interesado en Bella? ¿Qué no es un simple revolcón mas para él?

–No lo sé Rose, él me aseguro que no es solo un revolcón, pero Edward no tiene sus heridas sanadas aun.

– ¿De qué heridas hablas?

–Veras, cuando Edward y yo estábamos en la Universidad, se enamoró profundamente, lo dio todo por ella, incluso corto por un tiempo nuestra amistad, simplemente porque a ella se le dio la gana.

–¡Qué horror!

–Pues Jessica, así se llamaba, incluso invento quedar embarazada cuando Edward se estaba cansando de ella y sus tonterías. Edward se ilusiono muchísimo con la idea de tener un hijo

– ¿Ah sí? No pensé que Edward seria un hombre de familia

–Pues las apariencias engañan, o mejor dicho el sabe fingir. Y pues luego del accidente, un hijo fue como…

– ¡Espera! ¿Qué accidente?

–Pues cuando estábamos en el instituto, nuestros padres nos regaron un viaje a Los Ángeles, pero nos fue algo mal. Estábamos en una fiesta y conocimos unas chicas, no tan lindas como tu claro, pero se nos acercaron; éramos jóvenes y hormonales y pues nos emborrachamos para impresionarlas. – reí al recordar tanta estupidez junta– Y cuando nos íbamos al hotel, caminando porque estaba cerca, no nos dimos cuenta de que nos seguían y nos saltaron. Yo me defendí un poco, pero Edward está totalmente borracho, le pegaron en los genitales, los golpes fueron tanto que lo dejaron con 30% de posibilidades de ser padre. – recordar el episodio hizo que me volviera la culpa. – Si no hubiera tomado tanto lo habría ayudado o por lo menos darme cuenta de que nos seguían. Soy un irresponsable.

–No, mi amor, no digas eso– y se sentó en mis piernas – simplemente eran jóvenes y como tu dijiste hormonales, con unas chicas hubieran hecho cualquier cosa. Pero ¿luego que pasó, lo tuvo?

–No, luego de que él le propuso matrimonio y ella horrorizada le dijo que era muy joven para casarse. Solo teníamos 20 años y pues lo rechazo y le confesó que no estaba embarazada porque sabía que era Edward es…estéril, ósea no totalmente pero era muy poca la posibilidad que existía y Edward estaba encantado con la noticia pero luego de la confesión de ella. Edward volvió a caer en la depresión como cuando tuvo el accidente que lo dejo parcialmente estéril. Me siento tan culpable… yo lo incentive a tomar, yo no lo defendí, yo le presente a esa…

–Basta de sentir culpabilidad, fueron solo coincidencias, malas coincidencias, pero ambos están vivos y es lo importante… Además aun hay posibilidades. – creo que tiene razón.

–Creo que tienes razón, aun hay posibilidades, y quizás con Bella sea distinto– lo que me recordó – Y Bella.

–¿Qué pasa con Bella?

–¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Por qué reacciono así con la broma de Edward y el compromiso?

–Pues a ella también le hicieron mucho daño, amor. Pero la verdad es que ni yo se que sucedió. – comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación y la seguí. Cuando entré, se estaba sacando los accesorios.

– ¿Cómo es eso?

–Solo sé que se conocieron en la Universidad, fueron pareja más o menos durante 3 años, se veían felices pero siempre supe que algo ocultaba Sam, salidas repentinas que contaba Bella, viajes que duraban semanas. Pero Bella estaba cegada por el amor y nunca le dio importancia, pero un buen día supo la verdad y él se fue. Nunca nos dijo cual era la verdad, pero después de eso es… diferente, más minuciosa en cuanto a citas y cosas por el estilo.

–Raro, a lo mejor era casado.

–No lo creo, vivía con sus padres. Y nunca se le vio con otra que no fuera Bella.

–Y si era… ¿gay?

–Porque mejor no te callas – dijo en tono seductor, acercándose a mí y envolviéndome en sus brazos, me miró con esos ojos azules que me embrujan, haciéndome olvidar todo, hasta de cómo me llamó. –… hazme el amor Emmett – nos comenzamos a besar subiendo de intensidad en cada roze, no sé cómo llegamos a la cama pero fue agradecido y nos fundimos el uno con el otro, una sola persona, entregándonos al placer, entregándonos al amor.

**Espero que les guste**

**Dejen Review :D**


	6. Capitulo 6: Mas coincidencias

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la Imaginativa Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía**

Capitulo 6: Hermosas coincidencias.

Bella POV

Estaba en mi linda y tranquila oficina cuando de la nada llega una muy eufórica Rose. Me levanta un dedo para que no hable.

– ¡Bellita hermosa! ¡Amiga, hermana! ¿Cómo estás? – de acuerdo, Rose esta rara.

–Hola Rose… no es por echarte pero estoy algo muy ocupada.

–No te preocupes estoy de pasada, tengo que ir a ver el pastel para la boda. Emmett me espera abajo.

–A bueno y ¿a qué debo el honor?

–Vamos Bella no te veo desde la cena con Edward, ya hace 2 semanas, ¡te extraño! Y tenemos que ir a ver el vestido para ¡la dama de honor! – lo último lo dijo cantando.

–Lo siento Rose, pero tengo demasiado trabajo, de hecho voy justa para la reunión con mi nuevo socio– al decirlo puse cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Nuevo…Socio? Ves ya no me cuentas nada, se que Edward acapara toda tu mente pero vamos deja un espacio para tu amiga.

–¡Rose! –le puse todo el tono de reproche posible– sabes perfectamente que me importa un bledo ese…–monumento de hombre– persona. Con respecto al vestido, tú sabes mi talla, lo que me gusta y confió en ti para escogerlo.

–Pero Bella, es parte de la tradición que lo elijamos juntas. Que me acompañes a ver lo que me pondré para la noche de bodas…

–Espera ahí Rose– lo último no me gustó– no te ayudare a escoger con lo que… ¡lo que usaras! ¡Por Dios! ¡Lo puedes elegir sola!

–De acuerdo –¡ups! creo que se enojó– tendré que pedirle a mi nueva mejor amiga Alice que me acompañarme a ver vestidos para mí y para ella que será la nueva dama de honor. – se paro y se dirigió a la puerta. Solo por Rose y Jasper doy mi brazo a torcer y bueno a veces por Emmett.

–Rose– dije en tono cansado – de acuerdo vamos a ver el vestido y lo demás. Pero lo de la noche de bodas lo elijes sin mi ¡eh!

–¡Wuiiii! – grito mientras corría a abrazarme mientras estaba sentada en mi escritorio – Gracias, gracias eres la mejor. Bueno me voy para que vayas a esta reunión, luego me cuentas si es un viejo decrepito o un guapote– me cerro un ojo y se fue. Rose nunca cambiara.

Luego de que se fue Rose, me refresque en el baño y me dirigí a la saña de juntas. Lo único que espero es que el nuevo socio no se involucre mucho en la empresa y que solo le baste con los beneficios económicos, porque si no era así, se llevaría una sorpresa cuando se diera cuenta de lo terca que puedo ser.

Cuando abrí la puerta la sorpresa me la lleve yo al ver una cabeza cobriza dándome la espalda mirando por la ventana desde el treceavo piso del edificio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. Eso si me cabrea.

–Hola a ti también…– dijo algo… ¿sorprendido? – estoy esperando a la Directora…. ¿trabajas aquí? –pregunto de repente.

–Sí y no– espero que esto no me traiga problemas– Yo soy la Directora de la Escuela de Artes Artísticas Together– creo que eso no se lo esperaba porque me miro perplejo. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de creer que una mujer de 25 años pueda dirigir una Escuela?

Edward POV

–¿En serio? No es una broma de…

–¿Broma? Si es una broma ¿donde está lo chistoso? – creo que ella tampoco se esperaba esto.

–Lo siento, esto es una sorpresa– una hermosa sorpresa agregue para mi mismo. No quería que se enojara más de lo que ya se veía enojada. – ¿Comencemos?

–Claro

No me pude concentrar en toda la reunión, es tan hermosa, hace tan bien su trabajo. Se nota cuanto le apasionan las artes. Pero ¿Qué será lo que la hizo actuar de esa forma en la cena con los flamantes novios? ¿Estuvo a punto de casarse y le abandonaron? ¿Será viuda? No, Jane me digo que era una mujer soltera, sin antecedentes y que la empresa la fundo con Billy Black, su tutor legal hasta los 21. Esta mujer me volver loco si sigue moviendo así su pelo.

–En fin, no creo que sea necesario tu participación activa en la empresa, solo en caso de tomar decisiones financieras importantes se te será citado. ¿Alguna duda? – me habla, mierda concéntrate Edward.

–Si, dos.

–Dime. – dijo con toda la diplomacia posible.

–Numero uno ¿Qué pasa si quiero participar activamente en la empresa, ya sabes: dar clases, entrevistar a los alumnos…? esas cosas.

–Em pues…– creo que eso no se lo esperaba– Para ser profesor en esta Escuela se necesita saber de música, pintura, fotografía, entre otras cosas. No sé si tu...

–Toco el piano, soy fotógrafo además de ser empresario. Si me interesan las artes, es por algo que quise comprar las acciones de Billy. Aunque a decir verdad la pintura no se me da y tampoco el modelaje jajaja. –eso es Edward, bromear con ella, quitar la distancia que te impuso, eso muy bien.

–Bien entonces creo que no habrá problema –creo que la puse nerviosa – ¿Y la otra pregunta?

– ¿Saldrías conmigo? No como socios…sino en una…cita. – cuando pronuncie la última palabra vi como retuvo la respiración. Parece que no es tan inmune a mí como hace parecer.

Bella POV

¡Mierda! No puedo creer que sea mi socio, minoritario debo agregar. Rayos. De acuerdo Bella, puedes manejarlo. Le estuve explicando muy profesionalmente, pero cuando lo miraba por lapsos de segundos me perdía en sus ojos, para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Luego dice que quiere participar activamente, que toca el piano y es fotógrafo además de empresario ¿Acaso tenía que ser tan perfecto? Hice una mueca interna al pensar en quien creí que también era perfecto. Como puedo tener tan mala suerte.

–Bien entonces creo que no habrá problema –Dios como estaba de nerviosa, por favor que no se dé cuenta– ¿Y la otra pregunta?

– ¿Saldrías conmigo? No como socios…sino en una…cita.

–¿Una cita? ¿Conmigo? – esto no pude estar pasando.

–Sí, contigo– me miró con esos ojos y casi caigo en su juego…

–No.

–¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¿Novio celoso? – y se rió. – Vamos Bella es solo una cita. Para conocernos… ya que seremos los padrinos de Rose y Emmett, debemos conocernos.

–Dije no. Simplemente no quiero salir contigo… y menos en una cita. Tendremos el contacto estrictamente necesario, o sea, con referente a la escuela y la boda de nuestros amigos. No quiero hablar más del tema ¿de acuerdo?

–Como usted diga mi emperadora. – me dio una sonrisa torcida que casi me hace perder el control, ya saben lanzarme sobre él comerlo a besos y bueno saben lo que pasa cuando combinas alta temperatura corporal mas hombre sumamente guapo en frente. Qué cosas pienso.

–No seas ridículo – dije girando los ojos– Adiós Edward. – me di la vuelta pero sentí que me tomaban del brazo, gire y me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy inocente pero que calentó hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo.

–Adiós, Emperadora Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste<strong>

**Dejen Review :D**


	7. Capítulo 7 : Nadie puede

**Los personajes no me perteneces sino a la Imaginativa Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía**

Capitulo 7:

Como hare para controlarme, si con un simple beso en la mejilla enciende todo mi cuerpo, con una sonrisa torcida, pero provoca besarlo, su toque me produce escalofríos, sus ojos me dejan sin palabras…

Vamos Bella, tú puedes sobrevivir a esto, has pasado cosas peores, y que cosas. A parte no lo has visto en 2 semanas, eso es una buena señal, recibió mi rechazo y sigue con su vida.

–¡Amiga! Qué bueno que estés aquí, estoy tan contenta. – Solo Rose sabe utilizar en rechazo emocional.

–Hola Rose– dije con todo el amino que pude. – Hola Alice ¿Cómo va todo?

–Hola Bella, bien súper, no sabes las ideas que tengo para el vestido de novia de Rose y ni que decir de el tuyo, le sacaremos provecho a ese cuerpazo que tienes. – Si es aquí, yo entrando con un par de locas de la moda a una tienda de vestidos de novia.

Estábamos en el 3 vestido, muy brilloso en mi opinión, cuando Rose sale con la pregunta inevitable.

–Y dime Belly cuando saldrás con…– miro disimuladamente a Alice que miraba críticamente el vestido. –…ese chico– dijo alzando las cejas.

– ¡Bella! ¿Tienes enamorado? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es famoso?

–No, no y no. No me interesa, Rose. Se lo deje muy claro hace 2 semanas.

–Pero si es tan guapo, y de buen gusto, se nota que está loco por ti. –Rose nunca renunciara a ser mi Cupido.

–Sabes que no mantengo relaciones amorosas con miembros de la empresa.

– ¿Trabaja contigo? Tienen que decirme quien es, me muero de la curiosidad.

Rose me miro fijamente y lo solo sin anestesia. –Es el socio de Bella, compro el 40% de las acciones hace 1 mes. Se llama Edward.

– ¿Qué Edward? –pregunto cómo que no quiere la cosa

–Tu hermano Edward Cullen – dijo Rose, ya que lo único que puede hacer fue cerrar los ojos y estirarme en el cómodo sillón del salón privado de la tienda. Y de la nada sentí como alguien se tiraba sobre mí.

–Aaaaaaaaaaaah ¡Que felicidad! – mira a Rose luego de que Alice se me quitara de encima y se sentara.

– ¿Felicidad? ¿No estás enojada? – pregunto Rose, yo solo las miraba.

–Si felicidad, Bella, mi hermano a estado muy raro últimamente y ahora se porque.

– ¿Raro? –eso si me intrigaba

–Sí, raro. El otro día se le olvidó que mis padres llegaban de su segunda luna de miel, y mi hermano nunca olvida nada relacionado con mis padres –me miro a los ojos detenidamente y repitió– nada. Le pregunte que le pasaba y no me respondió, luego lo escuche hablando con Emmett.

–Y ¿Que escuchaste, Alice? –Rose estaba más nerviosa que yo.

–Que era por una mujer, que Emmett conoce, una mujer única, una fiera según Edward. Y ahora me dices que mi hermano te pidió salir. Y no ha salido con nadie hace 2 semanas.

–Espera el play boy de tu hermano, no ha salido con nadie en 2 semanas. –creo que Rose me lee el pensamiento dice lo que yo no puedo. ¿Cómo me pudo llamar fiera?

–Sí, pero estoy tan feliz de saber que eres tú, que se serán una gran pareja, y nosotras grandes amigas, yo quiero ser la madrina de…

–Espera espera, que ese tren no ah salido. Edward y yo no somos, ni seremos una pareja! Tis! Ja! Pareja mis polainas. (N/A: es como decir ni lo sueñes)

–Pero Bella, no lo conoces, mi hermano es bueno, caballero, tiene sentido del humor, sin contar que es muy guapo.

–No Alice, no saldré con tu hermano, un play boy que juega con las mujeres.

–No, mi hermano no es así, no ha tenido pareja desde hace muchos años, solo sale con mujeres, le lleva a cenar o al teatro y listo derechito a casa. Cada uno por separado. Lo sé conozco a mi hermano, hablamos de todo, por eso me sorprendió que no me hablara de ti. Quizás como sabe que me caes bien y que admiro tu trabajo, cree que lo arruinare. Pero vamos Bella, dale una oportunidad. A parte, sufrió mucho en la época de universidad, Bella, solo una oportunidad.

Puede que Alice tenga razón, no lo conozco bien, posiblemente sea como ella dice.

– ¿Como planean que salga con él si no ha insistido?

–Ya veras, mi hermano no se rinde tan fácil. Lo sé.

–Alice, Rose, prométanme que no le dirán a nadie de esta conversación.

–Lo prometemos – dijeron luego de mirarse y darse una mirada significativa. Creo que estoy en problemas.

La verdad no creo que sea por mí su desconcentración, nunca eh hecho nada para que se fijara en mí. Si bien es un pesado, con miedo con compromiso, idiota egocéntrico también, es un caballero, lose y le creo a Alice en cómo ve a su hermano. Y que es eso de que el ah sufrido! Si el mundo supiera por lo que paso cada vez que recibo sus flores, me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo. No puedo dejar que nadie se acerque a mí, por lo menos no en plano romántico. No quiero que alguien más salga lastimado, y no me refiero a poner a salvo el corazón, me refiero a todo. Si algún hombre intenta tener una relación conmigo,… lo destruye. Sam no tiene derecho, pero lo hace, el los destruye.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste. Se que es cortito, pero el próximo se viene muy bueno.<strong>


	8. Capítulo 8: ¡Que celebración!

**Los personajes no me perteneces sino a la Imaginativa Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía**

Capítulo 8

Bella POV

–Si no llegas en 1 minuto… te asesino. – colgué el teléfono al ver a mi amenazador editor.

–Aquí estoy Emmett

–Bella, llevamos 20 minutos de retraso.

–Bueno ya estoy aquí. Entremos.

–Esta noche es especial, no solo es el lanzamiento de otro libro con grandes posibilidades de éxito, si no que también estamos aquí para conmemorar los 5 años de carrera como escritora profesional de la talentosa ¡Enna! – genial ese era el paso para mi entrada.

Subí tímidamente al escenario salude al presentador, muy adulador para mi gusto, y me enfrente al micrófono. Como odio hablar en público.

–Hola a todos. Gracias a todos por venir en esta noche tan especial para mí, "Beso profundo" es otra loca historia romántica pero a la vez con ese toque de misterio. Si bien sigue en mismo concepto de toda la saga, solo diré, déjense sorprender. – todos rieron, otros miraron a sus parejas con ojos de deseo. – Disfruten la noche.

Apenas me baje del escenario esta se abalanzo sobre mi Rose, seguida por Jasper, una tímida Alice y… ¿Edward? ¿Pero cómo…? Para que me molesto en pensar…Rose.

–Bellita, ¡te ves hermosa!

–Gracias Alice.

–Felicidades Bella, ya son 5 años. Como pasa el tiempo.

–Lo se Jasper, aun me acuerdo de nuestros cuentos de del elefantes que te gustaban que te contara, pero que eran domados por princesas a gusto de Rose.

–Obvio, poder femenino. –dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo. A lo que todos comenzamos a reír.

–Bueno yo iré por un trago ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme Alice? –Jasper y sus modales.

–Con gusto. – y se fueron. Yo solo sentía unos ojos verdes sobre mí, no quise mirar pero sabía que era Edward.

–Este, creo que mejor yo me voy a ver que hace Emmett. – ¡buena huida Rose!

–Te ves hermosa… – digo luego de que Rose salió de nuestra vista.

–Gracias– logre decir más segura de lo que de verdad me sentía.

– ¿Nerviosa?

– ¿ah, yo nerviosa? No, no para nada. –rayos porque no se mentir– Bueno si un poco, no me gusta hablar en público.

–Pero, hablas en público seguido en la escuela. ¿Qué tiene esta ocasión de diferente?

–No es lo mismo, es por una causa y no es por mí, es por los alumnos. Y ¿tu como sabes que les hablo a los alumnos?

–Como socio hago mi tarea. – ¿me ah estado espiando?

–Y ¿que has decidido? – pregunte como que no quiere la cosa

– ¿Decidido que?

–Edward…– trate de que fuera en todo reprobatorio pero creo que no salió como quería.

–Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre. – y me atrapo en sus ojos. Si no fuera por Paul no sé que hubiera pasado.

–Bella, es hora de firmar autógrafos– dijo Paul alargando la última "o" y voz cantarina

–Voy– y escape de allí.

Luego de una cansadora firma de autógrafos tuve que salir al balcón, estaba sofocada. Esto es demasiado para mí. Es una mala combinación; mucha gente en espacio cerrado que roba tu oxígeno, alcohol y Edward mirándote todo el rato. Pero esto es… bonito, un balcón amplio, aire puro y una hermosa vista a los patios del o hotel. Todo era perfecto hasta que…

–Linda vista– me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Edward justo a mis espaldas.

–Sí, lo es– afirme

–Pero tú la opacas con tu hermosura. – de acuerdo ¿Ese es el intento de Edward de conquistarme? Creo que se esta oxidando.

– ¿Qué quieres Edward? – pregunte con voz cansada.

–A ti. Cena conmigo.

–Lo siento, no disponible – hice el intento de irme, pero solo quedo en intento ya que él se me interpuso en mi camino.

– ¿Siempre eres así de arisca? Vamos Bella, relájate.

– ¿Y porque tengo que hacer todo lo que me pides? No soy tu marioneta.

–Pero si mi socia, y creo que debemos conocernos, por el bien de la escuela.

–Si deseara conocerme por el bien de la escuela como tal dices, podríamos hacerlo en la escuela. Y en tal caso no necesito tu ayuda para llevar la escuela, puedo perfectamente sola.

–Sé que podrías, pero me ayuda a mantenerme cerca de ti.

–Sabes, con frases como esas, me das a entender que compraste las acciones de Billy solo por un capricho.

–Si aceptaras cenas conmigo, sabrías que no es así. – lo dijo acercándose cada vez más– Vamos Isabella, ambos sabemos que queremos esto. Terminemos con esto.

– ¿Terminar con qué? –dije temblorosa al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente. Retrocedí pero quede entre la baranda del balcón y él.

–Yo te quiero besar, tú me quieres besar. Y créeme que no me arrepentiré. – estaba a un suspiro de que nuestras bocas de uniesen.

–De que hablas yo no, no quiero besarte. – ¿esa era mi voz? Rayos.

–Tu boca dice que no, pero todo tu cuerpo, tal como el mio, clama por esto– y nuestros labios se unieron. Chispas, fue lo primero que sentí. Chispas que hace años no sentía. Esto no me puede estar pasando. Quizás tiene razón mi cuerpo pedía este beso, y mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Al principio me resistí, pero después comenzó una danza de nunca acabar, Dios que bien besaba, sus manos en mi cintura, mis manos en su pelo. Quién me hubiera dicho hace un mes que me estaría besando con Edward en el estreno de mi libro no le hubiese creído. ¡Que celebración!

Todo era perfecto hasta que escuche un gritito entre sorpresa y alegría.

**Lo siento por la demora, pero ya saben, marzo, clases, horario nuevo y cosas por el estilo. **

**Dejen comentarios para saber si les gusta! y si tienen ideas locas! :D **

**Saludos :D **


	9. Capitulo 9 ¿Aceptarías una cita?

**Los personajes no me perteneces sino a la Imaginativa Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía**

Capítulo 9. ¿Aceptarías una cita?

Edward POV

No se como se me ocurrió decir algo como aquello, ¿terminar con esto? Pero que bueno que lo hice, porque estar así con Bella es lo mejor que me a pasado en un largo tiempo. Al principio no respondió quizás por la impresión, más cuando me di cuenta de que me abrazaba por el cuello y jugaba con mi cabello, sentí que estaba en el paraíso.

–Ah! ¡Lo sabia! –

– ¡Alice! –le dije el tono de reproche, luego de separarme de Bella. Pero sin darnos tiempo de nada llega Emmett.

–Bella, te estaba buscando. Necesito que hables con gente importante, Bella. Ven vamos. – dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola adentro.

–Si, vamos. – y sin mirara atrás entro al salón.

– ¿Qué? – dije dándole la espalda a Alice que me miraba con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

– Como que ¿qué?... Vamos Edward, siempre nos hemos contado lo psicológicamente soportable para el otro y creo que esto lo puedo soportar.

– Es que no lo puedo describir.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Eso es obvio Alice.

– ¿Es reciproco?

– No lo se, creo que si, pero… con ella, no sé que esperar… eso es lo que me gusta de ella. Es impredecible.

– Necesitas hablar con ella.

– Si pero, no se como reaccionara luego de esto.

– ¿Te respondió el beso, verdad?

– Pues, si.

– Entonces, no le eres completamente indiferente.

– Tienes razón hermanita. – ya tenia una idea, si me quiere mantener nuestra relación por la escuela, me conocerá en la escuela.- y Salí con una gran idea en mi cabeza.

Bella POV

–Bueno días alumnos. – escuche leves respuestas y varios murmullos. – Como el señor Rush esta dando una conferencia en Asia, yo les daré clases de Teatro esta semana. – a lo que se manifestaron con entusiasmo, si era querida y respeta por los alumnos, bueno por la mayoría.

–Bueno, para empezar necesito que agrupen d personas, mixtas en lo posible para realizar una escena.

–¿Alguna obra en particular?

–No, hoy trabajaremos la improvisación. Yo hare de director, les daré una contexto, algunas características y ustedes harán la magia. – a lo que termine con una sonrisa. – Puede ser escenas cotidianas, o fuera de este planeta. Y estén atentos porque cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Todos se empezaron a colocar sus sillas mas hacia en final del salón para dejar mas espacio en la tarima y me dispuse en una asiento de primera fila.

–Empezamos. Veamos… el grupo del señor Mike, adelante por favor. – mientras se acomodaban, pensé que podría hacerles actuar. – Bueno son cinco…– les di una mirada significativa para ponerlos nerviosos, lo cual siempre resulta. –Siglo XIII, Mike eres un inquisidor corrupto y duro, Fernando; tu eres un campesino humilde, esposo de Alejandra quien es acusada de practicar la hechicería contra dos mujeres a las cuales se les practico un aborto. Estas mujeres serán Sesia y Susana. ¿ok? – Todos asistieron– Comiencen.

– _Señorita Katrina de los Rosales, se le acusa de ser responsable de practicar dos abortos mediante la hechicería ¿Cómo se declara? –comienza Mike desde el escenario mirando a una Alejandra con una soga al cuello, como prisionera, que bien le da el rol de inquisidor._

–_Inocente…su señoría– digo Alejandra con cara de superioridad. Ha mejorado mucho desde su audición._

– _¡No, ella mató a mi bebé! –grito llorando y cayendo al suelo con Susana._

– _¡Merece morir! – Susana aun no vence su timidez, tendrá que trabajar en ello. Pero su expresión facial me sigue impresionando._

– _¡Silencio! – Mike imponiendo orden._

–_El destino de sus hijos, no era nacer. Ustedes todo lo justifican con Dios, repróchenle a el la muerte de sus hijos, a ver si…_

– _¡No! Yo sé que fuiste tu….Bruja!_

– _¡Orden! Señora Gretel, ¿Qué esta diciendo?_

– _Ella nos dio unas yerbas, que se suponían nos ayudarían a tener mas leche para cuando nuestros hijos nacieran. _

– _¿Es eso verdad?_

– _Ellas no siguieron las instrucciones…._

–_Entonces ¿Les dio las yerbas? –continuó Mike_

–_Si, su excelencia pero…._

–_Señorita Katrina de los Rosales, por causar la muerte de dos no-natos. Os declaro la muerte._

– _¡Justicia! – gritan Alejandra y Susana a la vez._

–Bien, bien chicos– los detengo para darles mis comentarios. – Bueno en general bien el lenguaje, la actitud. Alejandra trata de no sobre actuar, si mataron a tu hijo pero es una actividad solemne, un juicio–vi como asentía y seguí con la otra. –Susana, bien las expresiones, estas sacando mas la voz. Mike, muy bien tu interpretación, para otra ocasión veremos si eres bueno con el papel de humilde, así que practica ¿de acuerdo? ¿Fernando? ¿Qué paso? Me sorprende que no te allá notado, eres su esposo, defiéndela, hazles saber a todos que no importa de que la acusen, es tu mujer y la amas.- y ¿eso de donde salió? -Bueno chicos el grupo de … Sophia.

Edward POV

-Si, esa es la dirección, a Isabella Swan... a usted. Adiós- y colgué el teléfono sonriendo a mas no poder.

- Y esa cara! ¿ A que se debe?- pregunto Esme, mi madre cuando entraba a mi oficina.

-Madre, que gusto verte- me levante y la abraze.

- Aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿Quien es Isabella Swan?

- jajaja… Pronto lo sabrás madre, pronto. ¿Vamos a almorzar? Alices nos espera en el restorant con Papá.

Bella POV

- Beeellaaaaa

-Paul cuantas veces te eh dicho que no… - me detuve al ver tremendo ramo de flores en sus manos- grites. Y eso de donde salió- pregunte señalando las flores como si no me importaran.

-Sabes perfectamente de quien son, querida. Vamos abre la tarjeta.- digo mientras ponía el arreglo en el escritorio y me daba la tarjeta. Así que la abrí.

"_Estas presente en cada momento del día, _

_Te convertirte en mi marca personal de heroína._

_¿Me aceptarías una cita?"_

- Rayos.

* * *

><p>Sorry por la enoooorme demora! a ver si ahora me aplico! jajaj<p>

dejen Review 


	10. Nota del Autor

Chicas y no se si chicos jaja

lo siento de verdad por no publicar... la Universidad y luego en nacimiento de mi primer sobrino me absorbió mucho tiempo para dedicarme a mi pasión de la escritura, haré lo mas posible por plasmar mis ideas en papel, tengo muuuuchos que escribir aun y no se preocupen, esta historia seguirá :D

les confieso que pensé que no les había gustado a nadie y que era una perdida de tiempo darlo a conocer al mundo lo que andaba por mi cabeza loca pero me han echo cambiar de opinión.

Gracias por los review

un abrazo :D


	11. Capítulo 10: Tus ojos no mienten

**Siento la demora! espero que valga la pena digan si les gusto o si ya perdí el toque u.u Gracias a lo que me dan review! dándome su apoyo :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia :D <strong>

Capítulo 10: Tus ojos no mienten.

Bella POV

-Buenos días hermosa dama.- dijo al entrar corriendo al ascensor al verme entrar

-¿Quién te crees para mandarme flores?- le reclame.

-Pues alguien a quien le encantaría compartir más que sea unas pocas horas de tu día. Sabes prefiero las escaleras, pero si el ascensor me permite algunos segundos junto a ti, cambiare mi rutina.

Dios, es tan….- Por favor, no seas tan cursi, odio lo cursi- dije rodando los ojos.

-No, no lo odias, acéptalo, adoras que te mande flores-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí- y seguiré mandándote flores todos los días hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.

-Pues será tiempo perdido.-quedo tan cerca de mi mejilla que sentía su respiración. Solo quedan 5 pisos.

-Pues el beso de la otra noche, me hizo pensar que esta atracción es mutua.- Porque siempre me saca en cara eso.

-Eres un idiota.- y me baje del ascensor que llego a mi piso.

Solo pude escuchar su hermosa y peligrosa risa a mis espaldas.

Edward POV

-Buenos días Rita, ¿Cómo estás? – salude a mi secretaria… es extraño tener dos secretarias, creo que traeré a Jane para la academia, es donde paso más tiempo.

- Buenos días Sr. Cullen, estoy muy bien gracias ¿Quiere un café? – Lo único malo que tiene Rita es que es muy despistada.

- No Rita.

-Lo veo muy emocionado en día de hoy.

-Pues lo estoy. Hoy será un gran día.- sé que lo será, enfrentare a Bella.

No puedo creer que hayan pasado 2 semanas desde que nos besamos con Bella y si nos, porque, pero me respondió, así que seguiré intentándolo.

Bella POV

Me encanta ir a ver las clases me hace sentir más viva, conectada con las artes, pero esta vez no me siento tan animada, más bien sigo preguntándome si debo enviar a alguien más en mi lugar, pero levantaría sospechas ¿Por qué la directora no quiere ir a supervisar la clase del nuevo profesor de la academia? Pues porque ese profesor nuevo es Edward Cullen.

-El deber me llama- resignada tome mi agenda y me dirigí a la tan mencionada clase.

Al llegar a la sala estaban algunos alumnos acomodándose muy animados, los chicos comentaba lo genial que era el profesor y las chicas se arreglaban en cabello y comprobaban su maquillaje para él y cito "profesor más lindo". Niñas hormonales pensé para mí.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo un muy energético y alegre Edward- Buenos días señorita – dijo al notar mi presencia- Espero disfrute mi clase.

-Bueno alumnos, en día de hoy nos dedicaremos a conocer las partes de una cámara...puede sonar muy básico pero no lo es. Verán...

Luego de 45 minutos…

Increíble, preciso, informado, su clase fue impecable, lo único malo fue lo coqueto que fue con las alumnas, no sé si fue a la directa a quien le molesto o si fue a simplemente Bella.

Edward POV

-Eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse. – Dijo a todos los que se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida.- no olviden estudiar para del control del martes.

Cuando todos ya se fueron, la vi, hermosa, sexy, profesional; una mezcla peligrosa para mi auto-control que en estas últimas dos semanas me ha ayudado a no tomarla entre mis brazos y…

-Si le soy sincera, - me empecé a acercar a ella-me ha sorprendido, buena clase- luego se paró y se dirigió a la salida.

-Me eh ganado el honor de un elogio tuyo. Hoy si es un buen día- se detuvo cuando comencé a hablar- ¿Sera también hoy el día en que aceptes salir conmigo?

-No vallas por ahí…

-Dime la verdad, sin censura, sin ironía…mirándome a los ojos- se dio vuelta y quedamos a algunos centímetros.- ¿sentiste algo con ese beso? Porque yo tuve la sensación de que estábamos solos en el mundo- me quedo mirando asombrada por tal declaración.

-Edward no sé qué decir… y no es común en mí- a lo que desvió la mirada.

-Solo dime la verdad- tomando su cara entre mis manos haciéndola mirarme

-Simplemente hay cosas que no puedo hacer, cosa que para mí serán imposibles… mi vida es complicada.

Se notaba nerviosa, pero no era yo el causante…había algo más.

-Bella, cariño, nada en la vida es imposible. Déjame conocerte…déjame ser parte de esta vida complicada tuya…

-Yo…-¿Por qué titubeaba? Lo veía en su mirada miedo, el más puro miedo.- No puedo…- y salió de la sala.


End file.
